


Под прикрытием

by ilera



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 1





	Под прикрытием

Коллеги все утро смеялись над Смитом, завалившим ответственное задание. Хатч, занятый печатаньем отчета, лишь краем уха слышал, о чем речь. Смит и Уилсон должны были посетить гей-бар и выследить поставщика наркотиков, который, по имеющимся данным, любил развлекаться с молоденькими мальчиками. Чтобы не привлекать внимание, детективам было велено изображать парочку. Смит в итоге не смог даже поцеловать Уилсона, из-за чего на них стали бросать подозрительные взгляды и им пришлось ретироваться. Теперь Добби даст это задание кому-нибудь другому. Хатч оторвался от отчета и потянулся, прогнувшись назад, насколько позволяла спинка стула.  
— Старск, ты бы смог сыграть гея под прикрытием?  
Старски вытащил изо рта карандаш, снял ноги со стола и уставился на Хатча:  
— Что?  
— Если бы пришлось притвориться геем, ты бы смог?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну, поцеловать другого мужчину, например. Подержать его за руку… Не знаю, все, что ты делаешь с девушками.  
— Все?  
— Старск!  
— Ладно-ладно. Конечно, смог бы. Ведь мне не пришлось бы делать того, что мы еще не делали.  
Хатч поперхнулся:  
— Тебя послушать, так мы ведем себя, как геи.  
— Конечно же, нет, просто люди не всегда замечают разницу между реальными чувствами и игрой. Помнишь, как я тебя поцеловал на Рождество под омелой?  
— Ты был пьян.  
— Именно это спасло нас от слухов. Если бы я был трезв, то все решили бы, что я пытаюсь за тобой приударить. И никто не подумал бы, что это просто шутка.  
— Так это была шутка? — возмутился Хатч.  
— А разве ты не понял? — удивился Старски. — Смотри, когда стоишь под омелой, то принято целоваться, да? Мы как раз под ней оказались, вот я тебя и поцеловал.  
— Значит, ты не был пьян?  
— Обижаешь! Чтобы опьянеть, нужно нечто большее, чем та бурда, которую наливают на полицейских вечеринках.  
Хатч негодующе покачал головой и вернулся к отчету. Старски какое-то время наблюдал, как он печатает, потом спросил:  
— Если ты не думал, что это розыгрыш, то почему позволил себя поцеловать?  
Хатч пожал плечами:  
— Потому что решил, что ты навеселе.  
Старски помолчал, потом обвиняюще ткнул в Хатча пальцем:  
— Когда мы праздновали День рождения Добби и к тебе стал приставать Джонс, ты, не раздумывая, отправил его в нокаут.  
Хатч поморщился, вспомнив неряшливого детектива с влажными ладонями, от которого несло перегаром. Целоваться с Джонсом? Воображение отказывало воспроизводить эту жуткую картину.  
— Вот видишь, дело вовсе не в алкоголе, — кивнул Старски.  
Хатч начал раздражаться, как это всегда случалось, когда он не понимал, куда клонит Старски. Старски, не замечая состояние партнера, продолжал размышлять:  
— Ты доверяешь мне, я доверяю тебе. Вместе мы прошли сквозь огонь и воду, неужели ты думаешь, что такая ерунда, как держание за руки, что-то изменит?  
Хатч никогда об этом не думал. Добби хватил бы удар, если бы они вошли в участок, держась за руки. Или не хватил бы. Сколько раз они нежно касались друг друга, обнимались, шутливо шлепали друг друга по задницам? Просто они никогда не обращали на это внимание, ведь это были естественные проявления их дружбы. А если бы их послали куда-нибудь изображать геев, это подразумевало бы умышленную демонстрацию чувств, к чему Хатч не привык.  
— Сомневаюсь, что у меня получилось бы, — признал он. — Зная, что нас принимают за геев, я бы вел себя, как идиот.  
— А если бы от этого зависели жизни невинных людей?  
Хатч вновь застучал по клавишам, заканчивая разговор. Зачем он вообще его начал? Старски пожал плечами и потянулся к чашке чая. Что ж, скоро им предоставится возможность все выяснить. Ему доподлинно было известно, что именно им Добби даст задание Смита. И он сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы убедить Хатча — ничто не помешает их дружбе.


End file.
